1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to hinge assemblies and, more particularly, to a hinge assembly for electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) generally has a main body and a cover pivotally mounted on the main body via a typical hinge assembly.
The typical hinge assembly includes a shaft, a rotatable stand, a fixed stand, a cam, a cam follower, a plurality of spring washers, and a nut. A flange is formed on a proximal end of the shaft, and a threaded portion is formed on a distal end of the shaft. The shaft extends through the rotatable stand, the cam, the cam follower, the spring washers, and the fixed stand. The rotatable stand and the cam are non-rotatably connected to the shaft. The nut engages with the threaded portion of the shaft, so that the spring washers produce an elastic force along an axis of the shaft. The main body of the electronic device is connected to the fixed stand, and the cover of the electronic device is connected to the rotatable stand.
However, when the electronic device is operated to an open position, the cover must be turned a predetermined angle relative to the main body by a user before the cover rotates relative to the shaft automatically via an engagement force of the cam and the cam follower. Thus, the electronic device applying the typical hinge assembly is inconvenient for use.
Therefore, a hinge assembly to solve the aforementioned problems is desired.